


Better in Stereo

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Angst and Fluff, Banter, Broken a/c, Domesticity, Drunk Kissing, Forced Kissing, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Platonical Kissing, Summer Road trips, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Changbin’s A/C breaks down in the middle of summer, and his best friends have a great idea to make up for it. A road trip may lead to more than just friendly banter.Road trips not always become good memories, and while this one wasn’t a complete disaster, neither of the boys wants to go through this again. But at least certain things have gotten better.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Summer Boy





	Better in Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Changbin Summer Fic Fest on twitter! 
> 
> ((My prompts were for 4, 6, 7, 8 days))
> 
> I feel like my submission doesn’t really centre Changbin all that much but that’s because I love experimenting with POVs. I worked a lot on portraying his character into the story while his character growth wasn’t my main focus – I actually wanted to present this experiment with a different story, but I failed to upload it for the themed season so it’ll have to wait until Autumn again… 
> 
> Warning/Note: There’s some binsung action involved in this fic but their relationship isn’t more than platonic so keep that in mind.

Though the harsh sun kisses Changbin until he cannot breathe, and his favourite ice cream is almost never available, always getting a sympathetic smile from the cashier at the local grocery store – the summer is bearable. Especially with his two best friends that never fail to make him smile.

Jisung, because he’s been here since elementary school, and though he has left Changbin alone for the most of high school to stay in Malaysia like his parents had insisted, the two have always found a way to connect.

Chan, because he’s offered comfort to Changbin when Jisung was too far away to be reached. Maybe they haven’t known each other for more than a few years but it’s enough to earn a big spot in Changbin’s heart.

This summer marks the first one when Chan and Jisung met in person, and the expectations of said meeting have been high, yet the time spent together as three has been better.

Every day, the three have a new adventure to follow, and though it’s far from the fantasy-like adventures they would have been talking about in elementary school when they chased dragons and conquered kingdoms, saving Jisung’s dream prince, it’s just as fun.

The summer heat only annoys him a little, and most of the days, they have an excuse to use Jisung’s family pool or stay inside during the strongest heat wave that comes at noon. Perfect time to let the lunch settle in before they resume their activities.

But, obviously, they all spend the most time at their respective homes, because they still have parents to help out, and some have siblings to play with. Others have cousins coming over for almost a month. Changbin can’t really blame Jisung for that, since he’s only now showed up in Korea – yet it’s unfair that his cousin has snatched him away for the most part of summer.

Changbin has neither, because his sister is studying abroad and has already visited at the beginning of summer before leaving back to Japan where she’s spending the rest of her break at her friend’s house. Changbin doesn’t necessarily miss her; but he does wish to have her around these days. They’ve always been close, and while he doesn’t feel like he _needs_ her around anymore like he used to in high school, it’s still nice to have someone to talk to when his friends aren’t available.

He tells himself it’s okay, he needs some _me time_ after all. To reflect and become a better person or whatever. And surprisingly, he has given it a shot and started cleaning his room, resumed working out and even finished half of his summer homework for the following, and last, school year.

The homework part is done out of pity towards Jisung who procrastinates on this each summer and then writes him pitiful emails saying how much work has piled up and how many all-nighters he has already pulled off (just because he watches videos to procrastinate and Changbin isn’t there to confiscate his phone).

The two of them used to do them together back in the days, and he feels like the final week of summer could be used for the particular thing this year, too. Especially when Jisung has things to catch up on and will probably need help more than usual (not that Changbin is any smarter though).

That’s why he starts.

And there’s an entirely different reason why he doesn’t finish it.

The cursed A/C.

Changbin slides into the backseat, making room for Jisung to sit beside him before buckling up. The younger follows, struggling with the seat belt while he refuses to put away his phone. The air-conditioning is already turned on, engine running and for the first time in a week, Changbin can enjoy the cold air.

He groans in satisfaction when Chan turns it up some more, Jisung mimicking him immediately. It’s only half-teasing since the younger is just as happy to feel the artificial breeze seep through his skin.

“Thanks god for Chan, the deity of bearable temperature,” Changbin exclaims and earns a heartfelt chuckle out of the oldest.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Chan asks as he pulls off from the parking lot, angling their car until he can easily slip onto the road. “We could have hung out in the convenience store.”

“Absolutely not,” Changbin grumbles, cheeks a little red, but he cannot hide the amused smile at Chan’s suggestion. However, he really doesn’t want to lurk around the freezers like an idiot all day – even less when there’s an extremely cute assistant hired for this summer.

“Everything packed, you two?” there are two eyes observing them from the rear-view mirror. Changbin nods and Jisung gives him a thumbs up, then the car finally sets off.

The drive is pleasant, even though they don’t talk until they leave the bustling city behind. Understandable, since the streets are a stress on its own for a beginner driver and having two noisy best friends chatting in the background could end up… well, not at their expected destination.

“How did you manage to escape Jangmi?” Changbin inquires after what feels like forever, making sure that they’re driving across the not so busy part of the city. The silence has been bugging him for a while now, keeping his eyes on Jisung’s phone screen yet not being able to see what he’s doing.

“She left a few days ago,” the younger shrugs.

Even now, when Jisung puts his phone down, he can’t see who he’s messaging with. “Oh.”

“You too, you punk,” Chan laughs from behind the steering wheel, “could have told us you’re already free.”

“I guess I enjoyed my time alone,” Jisung laughs back; Changbin doesn’t miss the nervous undertone that vibrates through his breath. Jisung has always been easy to read, and even though they haven’t seen each other in a while, Changbin can still easily guess what’s going through his head. He can’t help but wonder…

“Our Sungie has been meeting up with someone,” he accuses his best friend, turning his whole body towards Jisung, who in turn shrinks into his seat. His eyes are wide but the sheepish smile that stretches his lips slightly gives him away.

It must be this – Jisung’s old crush finally getting the better of him.

When he glances back at Chan, he finds the older already eyeing Jisung (as much as he can while keeping his eyes on the road). The youngest is painfully aware of both stares, mumbling out a short and empathised “ _you don’t need to know everything_ ” before locking his eyes on the floor. 

There you have it. This is one hundred percent about Lee Minho – one of Changbin’s upperclassmen that Jisung has been enamoured with ever since his visit to Korea in their first year of high school.

Jisung took a flight from Malaysia just to watch Changbin perform on a school event. But he stayed for the other performances too, and at the end of the day, Changbin couldn’t hear the end of his gushing about Minho. Knowing that Jisung haven’t given up on him yet fills Changbin’s stomach with softness, like everything he finds precious about the younger.

“Huh? Of course we do,” Changbin insists, but he doesn’t push further, rather straightening his posture and shifting his attention to the landscape outside. He hasn’t noticed they’re already this far from home.

Meanwhile, the faint reflection in the window tells him that Jisung has turned on his phone again, legs coming up to settle in a criss-crossed position. A gentle scolding voice from their driver, and then he drops his feet to the floor again, fumbling with his sneakers.

Jisung is good at hiding his embarrassment – Changbin wonders whether it’s a result of staying in Malaysia, away from his friends. But while it’s fun to tease him, he knows the younger will come to him when things get serious, so he may as well wait.

It’ll be worth it.

Changbin has been feeling exhausted but the moment he steps out of the door, feet planting on the soft muddy ground, his body immediately recharges with energy. It’s a fairy tale spell, one that activates each time he meets nature.

Maybe it’s the comforting memories that this place reminds him of, countless nights spent by the campfire clearing or sitting on the front terrace, sharing the springy couch that Chan brought here after his parents wanted to throw it out.

It’s a hideaway only him and Chan know about – and now they have another person to share their second home with. Jisung seems to be as thrilled about it as they are.

He’s vibrating with excitement all the way from inside of the car to the front door, impatiently rocking on his heels while waiting for Chan to unlock their cabin. Changbin catches him peeking into the closest window, but the curtains are drawn.

“This, my young friend, is our kingdom,” Changbin exclaims, trying to sound important and fancy. His lips are quivering up into a wide smile, though. “What happens inside will stay inside and the house will forever remember. Everything you have missed out on is right here.”

“Waah,” Jisung answers with a mocking awe when they enter, “I truly hope I won’t find a skeleton in the closet.”

Changbin slams him on the back, immediately regretting his action when Jisung’s breath hitches but he pretends to be unphased. “There’s at least five, depends on which bedroom you’ll choose.”

“I’m sleeping with Chan then,” Jisung concludes and lets himself be chased up the stairs. That’s a battle lost since he doesn’t actually know where he’s going.

Chan isn’t fast enough to save him from a tickling attack, finding them both rolling around the floor while Jisung tries to escape Changbin’s fingers. And to the surprise of both, he joins instead of trying to stop them, howling.

So this is how the three of them work out – Changbin can’t wait to have even more of this dynamic.

When they calm down and let Jisung breathe, the three of them settle their bags in the bedroom and follow Chan downstairs. They belatedly realise a tour around the cabin could be helpful and that’s how they spend the first afternoon – walking around and pretending to advertise each room, taking turns with even Jisung himself, though he knows barely anything about it.

A few stories come with this entertainment, laughing too hard about Chan once almost setting the bathroom on fire and the two breaking one of the beds in the second bedroom. “We’re not using it for a reason.”

“Actually, more than one,” Chan confirms. But the other reasons… yeah, they’re not talking about that. At least not until the sun sets low enough to share the actually embarrassing stories.

Changbin has never truly realised how many stories were told and experienced among these walls, surrounded by nothing but pine trees and comforting silence. Every time he has needed to relieve pressure, he’s found himself here.

Even though they’re far from the bustling city they’ve come to know, this feels like home.

The sun has set by the time they settle onto the couch, no more warm rays streaking through the windows and guiding them around. Chan offers to turn on the lights, but they settle on keeping the room illuminated with simply the tv screen.

Jisung suggests watching horror movies and Chan insists they should watch something camping themed. Neither is interested in Changbin’s romantic comedy input. In the end, a random movie makes its way into the CD input.

They don’t even wait until the main character introduces them to their story, and Chan has already placed two beer cans between where Changbin and Jisung are resting their legs on the low table. Jisung doesn’t even hesitate before opening one, while Changbin chooses to enjoy a package of chips that they’ve been playfully arguing about until now.

The movie is mostly enjoyed in silence. Jisung occasionally mutters comments about how predictable or illogical some parts of the movie were; but that’s about it.

When he doesn’t open his beer for long enough, Jisung raises it in question, and eventually ends up drinking from that can, too. Changbin at least _tries_ to keep his attention on the screen, so he’s not sure how many Jisung has had after that.

Chan has disappeared into the kitchen quite some time ago, promising a dinner. That’s probably what makes Jisung so bold with drinking. Though his drinking habit surprises Changbin at first, he decides there’s nothing he can really do about it. Better make sure Jisung doesn’t feel sick in the morning.

He ends up thinking about what has gotten Jisung to adapt to drinking, imagining his classmates in Malaysia encouraging the small Jisung to try alcohol. And maybe it was the other way around, with a sad Jisung drinking his loneliness away.

Would he have told Changbin if that were the reason? That has always been a lottery with Jisung. Changbin had often found him crying alone and keeping his burdens hidden away.

No matter how many times he’s repeated that he’s always there for Jisung, the younger never fully accepted the gesture, always too scared of what it meant. Some things were shared, and some stayed unrevealed. They still are. They probably will be hidden for a while. 

He doesn’t think much about it when he reaches for Jisung’s hand – the one that isn’t holding a beer can – and intertwines their fingers. The younger squeezes him on instinct, as if it weren’t foreign for them.

And it isn’t, not really – they used to find each other to hold onto when needed. A shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold when their worlds were quaking and falling apart. It feels an eternity ago but when Jisung’s body heat invades Changbin it suddenly feels closer than that.

The muted sounds of the movie and rustling coming from the kitchen are lulling Changbin to sleep, Jisung’s body leant into his side like a warm blanket, so he barely notices when the younger shifts their position.

It feels like being straddled by someone, hands finding comfort in clutching his shirt on his lower back. He does the same, circling his arms around Jisung and trying to stay awake in case the younger wants to tell him something.

But his eyes are too heavy, and he feels himself slipping away. For a few moments, and then his eyes fly open abruptly, brain finally catching up to the sensation against his lips. A movement that shouldn’t be there, soft lips sliding over his own and Jisung’s fringe blocking his vision.

“Minho hyung,” is what Jisung mumbles somewhere between kisses, almost inaudible and far too gone.

His heart speeds up, adrenaline kicking in, and he untangles his arms from around the younger – Jisung, on the other side, angles his head to the side, forcing Changbin’s lips open. There’s no strength in his body to push Jisung away no matter how hard he tries.

Jisung isn’t helping in the slightest. He tastes like beer and salt. He’s slipping his tongue inside, or is at least trying to, because Changbin’s lips are sealed shut. There’s no way he’s opening them anytime soon – not even when Jisung presses his front to Changbin’s chest.

Their bodies are too hot and Jisung is too eager and Changbin knows neither of them wants to be dealing with this tomorrow. That’s what pushes him into nudging Jisung off his lap –

And then he’s screaming because Jisung’s body gives into the push and the younger stumbles down to the floor, hitting his head and half of his back on the table. It makes ruckus and Chan stands above them in seconds, helping the youngest to sit up until he realises Jisung is asleep.

He sends Changbin one confused and apologetic look – _sorry for leaving him unsupervised, I should have known to stay with you –_ before hoisting Jisung up and disappearing upstairs.

And then, everything is silent.

Until Chan walks back down, footsteps careful and feet gently moving from one stair to another hoping to not frighten Changbin nor wake up the sleeping beauty upstairs.

That gesture is appreciated but Changbin’s senses have kicked in and he’s hyperaware of everything in his surroundings. If he focuses enough, he can imagine hearing Jisung snore, soft breaths and chest heavying, unaware of what he’s done and what awaits them in the morning.

_No, stop thinking about that._

“Are you okay?” Chan inquires when he sits down next to Changbin at a reasonable distance even though Changbin would want him right next to him.

He must seem frightened, desperate – because Chan moves closer until Changbin’s head hits his shoulder. Fingers brush through his hair, and comforting words fill his ears.

And once again, this place becomes a witness of his weakness.

That’s what they’ve been using it for, anyway. With Jisung in Malaysia, Changbin has convinced himself that there’s no one to listen to his struggles, being the one who needs to stay strong. But with Chan, he feels the opposite; he feels free and comforted.

And so he spills everything out. Not only that Jisung has kissed him, though that’s what surprises and intrigues Chan the most, but also about Minho. The younger’s moan has confirmed his suspicions already, so he doesn’t feel guilty about revealing said truth.

Chan accepts everything that’s being said, letting Changbin’s words sink into his skin before giving answers, words just as warm as his touch. Like always, Chan provides comfort and a way out of everything that has Changbin shaking with fear. Helplessness.

“I don’t understand,” he admits, blinking away new tears, “I thought they were dating already, they probably are – why would he kiss me? Why would he moan his name?”

“He was drunk,” Chan reasons, pressing his lips to Changbin’s temple, “thinking about his boyfriend and letting his body act before he could think clearly… he couldn’t think at all.”

Changbin sobs, and though he feels stupid for crumbling down, he doesn’t blame himself. Not when he has Chan by his side. The older has always made him feel safe and welcome, no matter what side of him he showed. The weak one it is right now. “Chan, I don’t want to be dealing with this.”

“Neither does, but that won’t save us from that. Just remember to take it slowly with him.”

“I’m not the one you should be telling that,” he mumbles out, hoping to entertain himself with the half-meant joke. A chuckle follows, but his chest doesn’t feel lighter.

Chan laughs too but his voice remains serious. “Should he remember, you two need to talk it out.”

“I know,” Changbin nods, and then neither of them talks anymore. A silence is more welcome than deepening their worries, and it lets Changbin believe the gap between now and tomorrow morning is wide enough to put his guards down.

He falls asleep no longer after, Chan’s fingers still massaging his scalp and his chest just as warm and solid under his body.

Waking up to the sound of chirping birds and the familiar warmth and smell of the spare covers in their preferred bedroom – the best morning possible. Changbin almost forgets about yesterday, about Jisung being back from Malaysia and about this summer.

It feels like they’re back in high school, with no one else but Chan to hold onto and nothing but the starlit sky as a company to their comforting sessions.

But without the soft breathing of an asleep friend, it’s easy to sense things are different this year. Though he wasn’t awake enough to notice yesterday, Chan must have moved himself and Jisung into the other room. Another rather unpleasant experience to bury in the _Disaster Room_.

It’s for the best, though. Jisung doesn’t have to see Changbin’s face the first time in the morning, and Changbin has a moment to recall the exact happenings of yesterday. They both have space to reflect.

_Sigh._

Though the original plan has been waiting for Chan to enter his room and invite him to the breakfast, making sure Jisung is already awake and positively oblivious, Changbin abandons his intentions after reminding himself of having no dinner the previous night.

Maybe it takes a little more effort than it should – sitting up numerous times only to fall onto the mattress, throwing the covers to the side before clutching onto them and enveloping himself in the comforting warmth that he shouldn’t be craving anymore – but it works out, nevertheless.

At least something does. Maybe it’s a good sign, and meeting Jisung will work out, too.

Or not.

There’s no other option than to find out. 

He slides out of his room quietly, making his best effort to avoid the creaking steps in the wooden staircase – which is fairly easy, considering how many years he’s spent here, but at the same time doubles its difficulty because _morning._

The kitchen is empty, which means neither Chan nor Jisung are awake. They’d have both been already seated at the table, Jisung with a phone in his hand and earphones stuck in his ears. Laughing softly at whatever video he’s watching, then noticing Changbin and offering him to watch it together…

Stop.

No, this won’t work. Not unless he finds a way to think clearly around Jisung after what happened.

But he forces himself to get out of bed and face the present, nevertheless. In the worst case, another memory will be imprinted into the tapestry of this cottage.

It doesn’t work out – at least not in the ideal way Changbin was secretly hoping for. He isn’t even surprised, though he cannot hide his disappointment when Jisung passes by on his way to the fridge and doesn’t even say ‘Good morning’.

Instead, they both avert their eyes, Changbin pinching himself in the arm for the stupid reaction. He doesn’t see how Jisung reacts next, because the younger makes a beeline for the door once his arms are full. Chan doesn’t try to stop him from leaving either.

Just like that, they stay alone.

“Have you seen him?” Changbin groans, counting down the seconds of reaching either the living room or upstairs, for fair measures. “What if he thinks it’s my fault?”

“Changbin,” Chan reaches for his hand across the table, but unlike what Changbin thought would be a comforting squeeze, he picks it up together with the spoon that hangs from his fingers and feeds Changbin fruit loops to shut him up.

He resumes eating by himself, forcing his thoughts to focus on anything that isn’t Jisung. It’s hard, but he manages after setting his mind on the convenience store ice cream he’s been craving since the start of summer.

They have a new kiwi flavour, but it tastes just like one would expect – green. And a little like Shrek juice, points to Chan, but that isn’t enough to make him interested. He should probably re-evaluate that, though, because they seem to have just enough kiwi ice cream to supply him for the rest of summer.

It’s about when he starts thinking about the cute assistant boy that Chan speaks up again. “If he remembers what happened, then he’ll understand correctly. He must have realised when he fell.”

“Right,” Changbin nods in agreement. And then picks up the closest glass of water and gulps it down – only halfway in case Chan has any other comments that return them to the past. When he sets it down, his fingers find interest in tapping against its surface.

“More than anything, you two need to establish you aren’t upset,” Chan continues, then, and while he no longer keeps his eyes on Changbin, they feel like they’re reading him inside out. Yet, unlike what he expects, they’re gentle.

“There’s no better comfort than knowing you aren’t being judged, and that you’re willing to work things out.”

And that’s true.

Changbin readjusts his hold on the glass again but by the time Chan has finished talking, he carefully sets it aside instead of taking another gulp. He doesn’t need to hide away behind the wall of glass. At least not when the words feel like a blanket rather than a stab in the back.

Then again, Chan wouldn’t ever stab him – not even when they were playing _Tekken_ and he had a sword against whatever Changbin failed to summon. 

“I’ve never made him feel embarrassed by anything that’s been bothering him, he should know.” 

“Then you need to remind him of that.”

There’s shuffling on the other side of the table and when he looks up, Chan is standing up and collecting plates. He offers his own silently, waiting for the older to react. Instead, he’s rewarded with a tender smile – the one that Chan refers to as _hot chocolate smile_ and ends every cuddling session with.

He doesn’t get any hot chocolate after, but the warmth that spreads across his body refuses to acknowledge that. For the first time since the morning, he feels energised.

It isn’t working out in the afternoon, either.

Jisung doesn’t calm down during the daytime, always being a little too jumpy, always avoiding Changbin’s eye contact and ignoring whatever he says with a low hum leaving his pursed lips and cheeks aflame.

It must have left an impact on him – how could it not, in such a situation. Damn, he’d rather be dealing with anything else, and Jisung would too.

But despite the broken dynamics, they have progressed since the morning. At least Jisung stays in the same room with him, and they can exchange looks. Changbin offers _worried looks_ , and Jisung always reacts as if he were asked to pay for it. A progress, nevertheless.

It’s around noon when Chan excuses them, taking Jisung for a walk into the forest. There’s no way Changbin doesn’t notice the dark circles under Jisung’s eyes, nor the red tint around, and definitely not and dried tears staining his cheeks. 

Even after that, Jisung hides away in the _Disaster Room_ instead of helping out with lunch _._

But that’s remotely fine because it gives Changbin time to think. And while it might have seemed like a concept too distant and difficult to truly grasp, he’s now confident about what he wants to say. After all, the most important part is… 

“Those muscles need to workout sometimes, too, you know,” Chan insists, playfully nudging both boys in their sides when he crosses the front lawn to access the camping place. “Come help me with these!”

“But you’re doing so well, hyung,” Changbin remarks, knowing he’s out of the dangerous zone of being hit by the stash of wood. He then turns around to see Jisung’s reaction – and can’t help but smile because the younger is covering his mouth and muffling his laughter.

By the time they’ve decided to start a campfire, Jisung became way more relaxed. Thank god.

Not only around Changbin, which he writes off to his own effort, but also in general. When they first arrived, all three were thrilled, overflowing with anticipation. Though the innocent feeling is long gone, small fragments of the excitement have returned into their trip.

As they help Chan carry wood into the fireplace and sharpen tips of tree branches they’d be using for roasting, Jisung keeps gravitating closer until they’re circling each other’s orbits. Every time the younger brushes their arms, there’s a trace of a smile on Changbin’s lips.

Being around Jisung means home – an obvious part of his life that feels too familiar to let go. Jisung must feel that way too. No words have been exchanged, but the familiar pull towards his best friend stays. Maybe it’s time to speak up.

But then the younger wanders towards the campfire, choosing the best spot and suggesting a sword fight with branches… and suddenly, it feels all too distant again. Not Jisung – he’s right here – but the confrontation doesn’t feel right anymore.

It’s crazy how easy it is to withhold; how little is enough to make him turn around on his heel.

Instead, he follows his friends towards the clearing. He chooses the place closest to Jisung, mostly because that’s where he would sit on any other day. But tonight, they have another reason to stick together.

At first, Jisung doesn’t interact, unless it’s about passing the marshmallows around. But then, just as the conversations travel back and forth, and the atmosphere gets heavier with the sun starting to set, the awkwardness around them finally fades away.

And when the veil of darkness that comes with watching the stars settles around their shoulders, they find themselves pressing close for warmth. Jisung’s head is rested on his shoulder, while his own arm is disappearing behind Jisung’s back. All that without a flinch coming from the other.

A good sign.

Now, all he needs to do is open his mouth. You can do it, hurry–

“Hyung?”

Jisung beats him to it. A gentle voice, shaky words carried by the evening breeze, and the hyperawareness of Jisung’s lips right by his neck. This time, however, there’s also a certainty of keeping their distance.

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” Jisung continues. He doesn’t need an affirmation that Changbin is listening. He simply wants to make himself clear – something Changbin wasn’t strong enough to do. But then again, he’s not the one who’s feeling guilty.

“You know, uh… me and Minho. He asked me out last week, which is the reason that I didn’t tell you Jangmi left already because I wanted to spend time with him and not being teased or getting embarrassed until I’m absolutely sure things work out,” he inhales, “but it did. He kissed me and asked me out and, hyung, you know that I’ve been crushing on him for ages.”

Jisung’s words fade out, then, probably realising he’s lost the point. Changbin nods his head encouragingly. Squeezes his side. “I know.”

“I had one too many drinks yesterday, and my mind has wandered off. I couldn’t believe it when Minho did that, and I imagined being close to him…”

Two arms wrap around Changbin’s body and he helps Jisung change their position, bringing them close together and leaning Jisung’s head on his chest. New tears soak through Changbin’s shirt, but he knows better than to be worried.

They’re doing good now. It only means that Jisung is reflecting, overwhelmed by emotions and regrets. But that’s what Changbin is here for – has been since they became friends.

For the first time in their lives, Jisung fully accepts it.

“I’m scared,” he admits after a moment. “This is all my fault, and I know better than to avoid consequences. But I’m so terrified of losing you.”

Ah. There it is.

Among all the things Changbin doesn’t understand about him, and all the feelings that Jisung isn’t willing to share yet, he’s always known about this fear. When things are precious to Jisung, there’s a fear of losing them that accompanies all the fondness. It has probably developed in Malaysia. He doesn’t understand the core of those feelings, but that doesn’t make him feel like they’re any less valid.

This is the first time Jisung has admitted to them out loud. Yet, he’s expected them. And he’s ready to give him an answer. “You won’t lose me, not over this. Not over anything.”

“Are you sure?” Jisung asks in a tiny voice, one that sounds vulnerable and so, so pure. He already feels like wetting his cheeks, too, so he embraces Jisung tighter instead. The younger mirrors the gesture. 

“Yeah,” he whispers into his hair, and then presses a comforting kiss to his temple. Jisung shudders and shuffles even closer. “Nothing could ever break us apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd be very happy if you shared your thoughts below in the comments <3


End file.
